Clue 2: The curse of Mr Green
by Queety
Summary: They've returned to Boddy Mansion, but this time, things are a little different... Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own. 'Nuff said.

Dedicated to my little brother, R.J., who asked me to write this little ficcy and had given me the idea for the title.

* * *

Clue 2: The Curse of Mr. Green

By Queety

"No! NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE!" Mr. Green shouted as he was being driven to Boddy Mansion by some-driver-person-who's-name-I-will-not-mention-because-I'm-too-lazy.

"Too bad," smirked that-driver-person-who's-name-I-will-not-mention-because-I'm-too-lazy, "You are forced to come here because the almighty fanfic writer beckons you.

"But Mr. Boddy is dead! Why do I need to go back?" Mr. Green complained.

**Because I said so!**

Mr. Green looked around in alarm. "Who said that?"

**Me! The Almighty Fanfic Writer!**

Lightning flashed for dramatic effect. Mr. Green gasped and then shivered in his seat.

"Here you are, Mr. Green," said the-driver-person-who's-name-I-will-not-mention-because-I'm-too-lazy, "Boddy Mansion."

"No! I don't wanna go!" Mr. Green complained.

The strong driver-person-who's-name-I-will-not-mention-because-I'm-too-lazy picked up the skinny Mr. Green and threw him onto the porch and drove away.

"Noooooooooo!" Mr. Green shouted, "No-oh-oh!"

Because the Almighty Fanfic Writer was agitated with the Mr. Green's shouts, she opened the door and made Mr. Green walk in. Greeny-

"Wait just a minute!" Mr. Green shouted.

**Yes?**

"Don't call me Greeny!"

**Why not?**

"Because that's not my name!"

**Whatever…**

Then the Almighty Fanfic Writer (we'll call her AFW for short) made Mr. Green fly to a green square near the edge of the house. Mr. Green was very confused. The house now seemed to look like a board game with squares covering every inch of the floor.

Suddenly, 3 cards appeared in Mr. Green's hand. One had a picture of Miss Peacock, the second had a picture of a knife, and the third had a picture of a revolver. A die appeared in Mr. Green's other hand. He looked at them in awe.

_How did these end up in my hand?_ he thought.

**I already told you! I'm the AFW!**

_Wait! You can read my thoughts?_

**Of course, dummy. I'm the one making you think them. And I can do this too…**

Mr. Green started break-dancing on his square. Then he whirled around and started dancing like Michael Jackson: a pelvic thrust here and a pelvic thrust there.

**Col. Mustard, please roll the die.**

"What was that?" Mr. Green looked around nervously.

**Miss Scarlet, please roll the die.**

By this point, you'd have to be a dummy to not know what was going on. And Mr. Green was a dummy. The game was starting, sparkle butt!

**Mr. Green, please roll the die.**

Mr. Green was still confused. Trembling, he dropped the die. It rolled to a 1.

"What does that mean?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You rolled a 1. So you don't go first," said no-one-in-particular.

**Mrs. White, it is your turn. Please roll the die** There was a short pause, then… **Six**

Mr. Green swore he could hear footsteps echoing throughout the mansion. Finally, the stopped.

**Professor Plum, it is your turn. Please roll the die... Five.**

After more frightful footsteps, **Miss Peacock **then, **Col Mustard Miss Scarlet **all rolling 4's or higher. Finally came-

**Mr. Green, it is your turn. Please roll the die.**

Mr. Green rolled the die. He rolled a…

**One.**

"Hey!" Mr. Green shouted, once again, to no one in particular, "That's not fair. I want a re-roll."

"Sorry, bub," said, once again, no-one-in-particular, "You can't."

"Well, this stinks," Mr. Green grumbled as he stepped forward one square.

**Mrs. White, it is your turn. Please roll the die…Five. Professor Plum, it is your turn. Please roll the die…Four. Miss Peacock, it is your turn. Please roll the die…Six. Col. Mustard, it is your turn. Please roll the die…Four. Miss Scarlet, it is your turn. Please roll the die…Four. Mr. Green, it is your turn. Please roll the die…**

Mr. Green rolled the die again. **Two.**

"What the f-

**Excuse me!**

"Yeah?"

**Look what you did! Now children can't read this fic!**

"That's good. Because it su-

**You asked for it, Bucky! One more time and I'll**

"You'll do what?"

**I can do anything. So I suggest you calm down.**

"Fine," Mr. Green folded his arms, "I'll be good."

**Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have to raise the rating.**

"But I didn't swear!"

**You implied it!**

While Mr. Green muttered some words-that-can't-be-said-or-written-cuz-it-would-make-this-fic-need-a-higher-rating, the readers of this story should review with any necessary observations, comments, and suggestions. And if the readers don't, well…

_(Cuts to scene of Mr. Green dangling by his pants that are stuck on a twig over a large cliff)

* * *

_

A/N: Cliffie! What'll happen? Who am I kidding? Of course _I_ know! Muahahaha! The power!


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

_(Cuts to scene of Mr. Green dangling by his pants that are stuck on a twig over a large cliff)_

A/N: Ooh! A cliffie! Let's continue!

* * *

"All right! All right! I'll agree to anything you say!" Mr. Green begged.

**Good.**

Mr. Green was place back in his appropriate space. He scratched his head.

"Wait! If Mr. Boddy is dead and we know who killed him why are we doing this?" he asked.

**You are playing the game. Every time you play, Mr. Boddy will die again and someone else will be the murderer.**

"Um, okay," Mr. Green scratched his head again.

**Mr. Green, it is your turn. Please roll the die…One.**

Mr. Green grunted but was happy that he finally made it into the hall.

**Make a suggestion.**

"Huh?"

**Who do you think it is, dummy!**

"Uh, Miss Scarlet, with the rope, in the hall," Mr. Green guessed.

Suddenly the world around Mr. Green was warped. He saw Miss Scarlet holding the rope in her hands and an evil grin on her face. Mr. Green was in a flashback seeing if it was Miss Scarlet who had killed Mr. Boddy. Miss Scarlet held the rope high above her head. Mr. Green flinched. When he opened his eyes he saw Miss Scarlet still with the rope…

"Wanna play double dutch?" she asked breathlessly.

Miss Scarlet was using the rope to play jump rope. Why? Because the Almighty Fanfic Writer said so. Miss Scarlet must have been innocent.

**Col. Mustard can disprove the suggestion.**

Col. Mustard suddenly appeared in front of Mr. Green and held up three cards. One had a picture of Miss Scarlet, one had a picture of the rope and the final had a picture of the hall. Mr. Green was completely wrong!

**Hahahahahahahaha!**

"Hey, you cut that out!" Mr. Green shouted.

**Mrs. White, it is your turn. Please roll the die…Two.**

"Finally," Mr. Green sighed in relief, "I'm not the only one who's been rolling low numbers."

**I'm sorry. I mean Five.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mr. Green stopped to take a breath. "NOOOOOO-OH-OH-OH!"

**Make a suggestion.**

"Huh?" Mr. Green stopped blubbering for a second.

**Idiot! It's Mrs. White's turn. Sheesh! Give her a break.**

Mrs. White's voice rang throughout the mansion. "Mr. Green, with the revolver in the Billard Room."

The world around Mr. Green once again whirled. He was then standing in front of Mr. Boddy in the Billard room and holding a revolver to Boddy. _Why am I doing this?_ He thought before pulling the trigger. A stream of water hit Mr. Boddy's face.

"Ha ha!" Mr. Green laughed, not really knowing why, "Hope that cooled you off."

**Mr. Green can disprove the suggestion.**

Mr. Green then stood in front of Mrs. White. Confused, Mr. Green held up his card with the revolver. Mrs. White frowned but then shrugged. Turns went by until…

**Mr. Green, it is your turn. Please roll the die or make a suggestion.**

_I guess I should make another suggestion,_ Mr. Green thought, _It would be useful._

Suddenly, the window opened and a breeze went through. Mr. Green was about to make his suggestion when…

**One.**

"But I didn't roll the die!" Mr. Green protested.

**The die rolled a one. Move one space.**

"But I didn't roll it," Mr. Green looked at the window, "Egad! The window's open. The breeze must have rolled the die."

**No, duh, Mr. Green! What are you, stupid? Oh, wait! Why am I asking? I KNOW!**

"Can I get a re-roll?" asked Mr. Green.

**Nope. Go one space.**

"This is so not fair," Mr. Green grumbled as he left the Billard Room. He decided on his next turn, he'd go back and make a suggestion.

* * *

A/N: If y'all love me, you'll review!


End file.
